<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Improper Uses of a Bard by WhatICantShowYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723128">Improper Uses of a Bard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICantShowYou/pseuds/WhatICantShowYou'>WhatICantShowYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Axii, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Coming Untouched, Deep Throating, Dry Humping, Insufficient preparation, M/M, Mind Control, Painful Sex, Unconsciousness, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICantShowYou/pseuds/WhatICantShowYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time had been but a test - a trial run one might call it. After the third time it might had even made an educated guess at how to deflect the Witcher joining in. No, instead his brain had opened the door with a bow and offered Geralt residence inside, free motion to wander and push whichever buttons he pleased. And the Witcher was no fool, no, he would never let such opportunity pass him by.</p><p>Or: Geralt uses Axii on Jaskier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And so it begins.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure fiction, but please heed the warnings above before reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man was far too eager to please. Geralt figured it was commonplace for an entertainer such as Jaskier to feel the need, the urge, to amuse and charm their audience to their best capabilities, but the bard travelling alongside him was different. He revelled in the act, got excited at the prospect of offering himself for others to see and hear, his scent shifting wildly when he preformed for a happy crowd. If he met any resistance, he fought on, not leaving the stage until their applauds bounced between the wooden beams and heard into the night. That Jaskier would fall easily for axii was no surprise at all. </p><p>Rather, Geralt had expected more resistance. Perhaps for a second the bard’s eyebrows would furrow or his mind would put up a fight. After the third time it might had even made an educated guess at how to deflect the Witcher joining in. No, instead his brain had opened the door with a bow and offered Geralt residence inside, free motion to wander and push whichever buttons he pleased. And the Witcher was no fool, no, he would never let such opportunity pass him by. </p><p>The first time had been but a test - a trial run one might call it. Their journey had halted for a night’s rest at the foot of a mountain, the late spring clearing up most of the snow that spread downwards, leaving only the tops to freeze over until winter struck once more. Geralt had left to hunt for some food, scanning the small clearing from any potential uninvited guests before leaving. Returning back to skin the large rabbit, his eyes found Jaskier quickly. </p><p>The small stream close by had called for the bard, inviting his tired feet and sweat-glazed body for a rinse before settling in for the evening. Geralt had no shame in the way he stared the other down, his back turned towards him and muscles flexing gently under the fair skin as his hands worked meticulously to scrub any dirt or grime off himself. Those slender fingers travelled down along with golden eyes, touching himself all over, far gentler than Geralt found himself wanting to do instead. Jaskier was a beautiful specimen, a wonder of nature and somehow loyal to a Witcher. Geralt hated himself for wanting to break that trust, so he turned away before sitting down on the log by the yet unlit fire.  </p><p>Jaskier returned after not too long, his hair combed back by his fingers and a thin sheet of linen wrapped around his lower half. It didn’t leave much to the imagination, not that Geralt needed such imaginary images. The two had travelled together for years now, both of them fairly knowledgeable of the other’s body by now. Nonetheless, Geralt felt his patience wearing thin, his hands faltering ever so slightly to complete their task as his mind wandered. This was the fourth day in a row his cock stirred at the thought of his bard with no release for such pent up lust in sight. </p><p>“Oh, how lovely of a day, wouldn’t you agree, dear Geralt?” Jaskier’s arms moved about, gesturing around their make-shift camp at the small clearing. He rambled on about the weather pleasing his mind and how the greenery provided him a muse for his lyrical wonders. Most of his words were lost on the Witcher, now finished with the poor critter and moved to start up the fire. A noisy one, that bard. Geralt imagined himself putting that mouth to better use, mostly to humour himself, but abandoned the idea quickly thanks to his breeches feeling far too tight far too early into the evening. </p><p>Many words and pointless analogies later, Jaskier had picked up his lute and strung out a few chords, still promptly undressed. By the time Geralt had managed to cook up some fairy adequate stew to sate their bellies, the bard hadn’t done much more than put on his chemise, his lower half still draped by that thinner-than-life linen. Gobbling down his share of the dinner Jaskier topped it off with some wine, bottle quickly extended towards Geralt after but a few swigs. </p><p>“Can’t have it all to myself, Geralt. What night would it be without some poison to share?” </p><p>“A quiet one, I would think.” Geralt took the bottle by the neck and swallowed hard around the liquid, drowning out the protests to his left. His own bowl was empty as well, placed on the ground next to his feet. </p><p>The night continued on as uneventful as Jaskier would ever let it get; songs written and preformed intermingled with crude jokes and stories of the last town they had been to. It was a week ago, so Geralt had yet to forget it. The high note it ended on was one story the Witcher had missed, one starring the well-endowed maiden at the inn and the games they played while Geralt was out doing his job. Jaskier proudly described his adventure with the detail of a poet, painting a rich tapestry for the other to follow. </p><p>Geralt had a hard time tuning out this particular monologue, blaming it on the wine rather than his cock stiffening and rage building. Perhaps he was a masochist, for he couldn’t stop the bard’s speech until he was finished. But as his laughter rang out into the dark night, Geralt’s hand moved by it’s own accord. </p><p>Silence followed quickly, far quicker than Geralt had prepared for. His body shifted slowly towards the other, eyes taking in the man sitting next to him. Grey irises were almost hidden by blown out pupils, glazed over and unfocused. The ever-moving jaw hung slack and open. The man’s entire body was lax and gone, control left somewhere else and the Witcher was holding those reigns. </p><p>Submission. </p><p>The bard’s entire stature signalled submission. The realisation sent a shiver down his spine, Geralt’s eyes focusing even harder on taking in the sight before him. It had been an impulse rather than a deliberate choice, one made by lust rather than thought. But his cock stirred once once more and his mind was set. It had been four agonising days, he deserved this. </p><p>“Come here,” Geralt watched Jaskier mindlessly stand up, his legs moving slowly over to him. Without words, he graciously knelt down in front of his Witcher, staring into and beyond his torso. Geralt let one of his fingers left his chin, their eyes locking. “You are shameless, little one, aren’t you?”</p><p>His brows furrowed ever so slightly at the question, Geralt surprised by the whole ordeal. He was so eager to please his friend, so mindless and open to such puppeteering that he was unable to even answer a simple question without a scripted response. It was endearing. And hot. </p><p>“You are,” Geralt assured him and got a nod back. With a little push into his mind, Jaskier slowly crawled forward, his body slotted between strong thighs on each side. </p><p>“You are truly shameless, Jaskier. You want me so badly you spend an entire evening in nothing but a rag.” A heavy boot pressed down on the linen, grinding into the sensitive flesh underneath. Jaskier hitched his breath at that, jaw still slack and doing nothing to hide the sweet sounds escaping him. Geralt chuckled deeply. “Is that what you wanted?”</p><p>He got no answer, as expected, and instead provided one for the bard. Jaskier rose on his knees slightly, grinding his cock against the boot pressing down on him. The sounds leaving those lips went straight down Geralt’s body and pooled in his groin. Fuck, how long had he wanted this? Perhaps ever since he saw the man, then a young boy, peacocking around in an inn with bread stuffed in his pants. He didn’t even have to wish for the other to want it as well, he could just tell him so. </p><p>The moans turned into whining fairly quickly, eyes hooded and crossed. </p><p>“That mouth has better things to do, right?” It was a statement, not a question. That was clear when a hot breath ghosted over his hands, busy with unlacing his clothes. Lips gently kissed at his fingers, sucking on his knuckles and licking up what sweat was on them. It was mindless, completely filled with lust and need. Just as Geralt had nudged into his brain. </p><p>As soon as his member was released into the air, it was engulfed by that hot mouth, taken down about half the way before the heat moved upwards. A wanton moan reverberated down his body from the back of the bard’s throat, Geralt shivering at the feeling. It was great, sloppy and needy as a tongue lavished the underside of his member and the back of his throat kissed the head of his cock. Yet, the bard had only taken half of what he had to give, moving up and down his cock while his hips rolled eagerly onto his boot. </p><p>With a growl, Geralt’s fingers tangled into the now dry hair, gripping tightly onto it as he forced the man down, lower and lower until his head popped into Jaskier’s throat. The tightness was maddening, enveloping him and fluttering around his skin. Clearly not used to such administrations, Jaskier coughed and spluttered around him, his throat working hard to either swallow down the intrusion or get it back up. So Geralt nudged him once more, Jaskier’s brain showing just how willing it was to submit to it’s Witcher by bypassing basic survival to please him. The remaining third of his cock went in smoothly and he held him there, chin resting on his balls as he revelled in the tight and wet heat. </p><p>“You’re made for this, bard.” Geralt’s grip tightened even more, this time moving him up again. A quick breath was stolen before he was plunged back down, throat now open and ready for his member. </p><p>Building up a rhythm was easy, his hands pushing Jaskier’s head up and down his length in quick successions as his hips met it with hard thrusts, occasionally sparing the man some pleasure by pressing down harder against his own cock still covered by the linen rag. Geralt’s peak neared quickly, his movements speeding up yet again as he closed in on the edge. With a loud roar he forced the wet mouth down onto him, his tip far down the throat as he spilled his seed without resistance. His hips still snapped as he came, balls slapping hard against the underside of Jaskier’s chin as his come shot straight down into his stomach. </p><p>Time was lost for a while, Geralt in the throes of his pleasure. It was too easy, too good. When he came back to it, he held a slack body up by the weight of his cock and grips of his hands. His head popped out between the soft lips as he let the unconscious man pull down air into his lungs again, Geralt’s own body recovering from the mind blowing orgasm. He gently mattered his friend’s hair back, petting him gently. </p><p>“You are made for this, Jaskier. Made to be my little cock sleeve.” Geralt shuffled his around a bit to let Jaskier rest against his thighs, noticing the dark spot spreading over the white linen.</p><p>With expert knowledge, Geralt moved the two of them into separate sleeping bags, making sure to pour the rest of the wine bottle into the bushes on the other aide of the clearing. If the bard had any questions about his sudden blackout, it was a solid alibi the Witcher had no intention of wasting. </p><p>And for the first time in four days, Geralt went to sleep feeling more satisfied than ever, knowing fully well how to handle future incidents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are highly appreciated! More chapters to be expected! This is only the first time Geralt uses his sign to have his way with Jaskier, so await further chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Time Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt finds a good time to abuse his powers once more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cacophony of birdsong wakes Geralt, their morning rites loud and clear as the sun just about rose over the trees. The curse of summer was early days, waking up alongside the avian creatures and their insistent peacocking and singing. Much like his own bard, Geralt mused, his eyes travelling along the twigs and moss of the ground to where his companion was resting. </p><p>His lips were still swollen to a degree, his hair tussled and sticking up at an angle. He was resting with his make-shift pillow hugged tightly to his torso with a pleasant smile on his face, tear tracks barely visible and easily blamed upon his deep sleep if he were to ask.</p><p>Geralt busied himself with getting dressed and packing down their camp, getting some breakfast ready for the two as he awaited the bard’s presence. The birds kept on their maddening screams, Geralt just about to complain loudly when he heard the man shift and his heartbeat rise.</p><p>“Such a lovely morn’,” he rasped, sitting up in the sleeping roll with the furs pooling around his legs. His torso was untouched, free from any blemishes and too perfect. Geralt wanted to ruin it. Showing great restraint, he just nodded and huffed, turning back to the pan in which there morning’s rations was cooking.</p><p>“Wild night, huh?” The bard stretched his aching muscles as he approached Geralt, crouching down to search his bag for the day’s attire all while chatting away with a strained voice. “Don’t remember much, my dear, so you may be as kind as to remind me. Slept peacefully as a babe, though.”</p><p>The last word came out rough, the bard looking offended at the way his throat was constricting and aching. Lithe fingers gently massaged the skin as he mumbled on about the fluctuating heat, suspecting he was coming down with a cold.</p><p>“You got a good price for good drinks,” Geralt huffed, motioning towards the emptied bottle by the fire. He could still smell the fruity scent from the bushes far of, suppressing a knowing smile as he saw the bard swallow down his explanation without as much as a thought to it’s validity.</p><p>“A poison in all it’s right, then,” he sighed as he sat down next to the witcher, already grabbing at the food he was preparing. </p><p>Their travels continued as expected. Jaskier’s throat healed over the next two days, Geralt feeling satisfied and relieved next to him and the bard none the wiser to what had caused both of these occurrences. The power Geralt held over him was intoxicating, something secret only he knew of and could keep in his mind when needing another release.</p><p>But much like any drug hitting one up with a sense of relief, Geralt needed more. </p><p>The desire grew steadily over a week, watching his companion flirt and peacock his way through two towns while the witcher got no contracts to keep his mind on. He knew it was building to something greater, something he already fought hard to keep down as they joined one another in bed at the taverns and bedrolls laid out close enough to touch. Something dark within him needing an out. </p><p>It was the night before leaving for the next town it all came to a crescendo, Geralt watching the man with little amusement as he heaved drink after drink provided by single patrons and payed them in winks and lingering touches. Towns’ people were desperate for anything more exotic than their own back garden, the handsome and charming bard far out of their league a welcomed event for the sad and lonely. As the night began in earnest, Jaskier stumbled over to the table Geralt resided by, smiling like a lubberwort as he motioned for a woman to join them. </p><p>“I have pleasant company for the night,” he announced, movements sloppy and drunk. The lady was not far behind, her head clearer as he swerved for intoxicated patrons on her way to the table. “So do not miss me all too much as I join her! We shall meet once the morning strikes Geralt.”</p><p>His eloquent speech made anger flare up inside the witcher, the fire only burning brighter with each step the bawd made to close the distance between them. Jaskier was at his most dramatic when drunk and lovestruck, his mind clouded with poems and lyrics in time with the rate his cock grew hard. Not only would they not be leaving the town in a timely manner if he stayed the night at a stranger’s room, there was also a fair chance the two would have to fend of angry men out for Jaskier’s head as they left another place to never safely return to.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Geralt watched as the bard worked hard to comprehend his order, smile faltering for a moment before a laugh leaving him. He started up some spiel about Geralt being a terrible jester, his jokes never landing as he intended them to, but the witcher had no time for his ramblings as the woman closed in on them. His hand made the sign as if my second nature, the magic meeting no resistance as he felt calm subservience wash over the bard in front of him. </p><p>“Tell her you are not joining her for the night.” Geralt’s voice was low, despite the loud noise filling the room to mask his orders. He held the eye contact in a deathly grip, unrelenting as he waited for the man to react to his words.</p><p>The lady finally joined them with a smile, hugging herself lovingly against the bard’s arm as she pressed her body close. The shirt she was wearing had been intentionally pulled down to show of her breasts, Geralt imagining how hard Jaskier had struggled to keep his eyes on hers as they spoke. Now, the bard was looking at her with no spark behind his grey eyes, the smile he once sported faded into a slack expression as he told her exactly what he had been ordered to. The woman stared at him angrily, huffing as she slapped him hard in his face before stomping away, hoisting the thin fabric of her shirt up as she beelined for the bar. </p><p>Jaskier stood exactly where he had been as it all unfolded, a red mark slowly forming over his cheek as he stared emptily into the air where she had been just a few moments ago. There was no distress of regret rolling off the bard, Geralt tapping in to his mind to test his reigns with a sly smile.</p><p>“Follow me.” He rose to his feet and made his way across the tavern, dodging drunk men and feeling the submissive presence just a few steps behind him. He closed the door behind the two as they entered their room, eyeing their haphazardly thrown bags and belongings before turning to the other. </p><p>Like a mirror image of the week old night in the woods, Jaskier was stood slack jawed and passive. His eyes were unfocused on the air in front of his face and arms hanging limp beside his torso. The eerie feeling of a truly emotionless person made Geralt wonder how he had missed it the last time around, his head far clearer now than before.</p><p>“Haven’t you had enough?” The images of his infidelity over the week made the fire spark up once more inside Geralt, moving closer to the bard. Just like before, the bard simply furrowed his brows in confusion at the question, mind reaching for anything in his mind to provide him the correct answer. Geralt had forgotten just how desperate the man was to please, how far under the magic he fell as he offered nothing but pure submission to the witcher. Ordering the bard around was better than hearing his stupid explanations anyway, Geralt decided. </p><p>“You have had enough of other peoples, Jaskier. You don’t need them when you have me to please.” The bard nodded absently, Geralt wondering if he could potentially make such statement carry over into his wake state as well. His cock twitched in his breaches at the idea of having his own personal cock warmer, always making sure he pleased his companion before venturing off to the rest of the continent’s desperate inhabitants. He stored the thought away for later and turned to face Jaskier once more.</p><p>He ordered the bard to sit, his knees buckling instantly as he fell to the floor while obediently staring up at Geralt. It was a learning curve, Geralt thought, finding the perfect equilibrium of orders being direct enough for the man. He shook his head and motioned to the bed, restating his demand.</p><p>“And rid yourself of those clothes,” he added quickly, watching as the man undressed in front of him. </p><p>When the man was seated, Geralt walked over, standing before him as he palmed his hot member through his trousers. He lowered them just enough for his cock to spring free, weighed down by gravity as it bobbed up and down to repeatedly smear small amounts of pre over the bard’s cheeks and lips.</p><p>“Get me ready,” he ordered. Jaskier dutifully did as he was told and worked his tongue over his cock the same way he had done last time, lapping at the full length before taking the head inside his mouth. </p><p>Geralt wondered for a second if he would enjoy sucking cock under normal circumstances, unable to produce a single memory of him mentioning other men in his dirty stories. He settled on making him enjoy it, sending a quick tug at his mind as he watched the other mans dick twitch in his lap as he moaned deeply around his length. </p><p>“Such a whore.” Geralt kept making him moan, his member twitching and bobbing completely untouched against his thigh with each thrust the witcher made down his throat. Slick saliva dripped down his chin as he gagged around the intrusion, his body still trying to keep itself alive despite his empty and subservient mind.</p><p>Deeming it enough, Geralt pulled out. He slapped the bard’s cheek with his cock a few times, watching with amusement as his pre beaded in the short stubble and how his swollen lips closed around nothing in an attempt to continue. He ordered Jaskier to kneel on the floor, taking his seat as the naked man faced him with desperate eyes. </p><p>“Turn around and bend over for me,” he said, pumping his own cock a few times as he waited. He watched as Jaskier arched his back just the way Geralt liked it, arse presented and head stuffed into the rough rug below. “Spread yourself, whore.”</p><p>Lithe hands spring up to hold each side of his arse, spreading himself open for the witcher to see. His tight entrance fluttered in the colder air, a gentle tremor slowly travelling down the bard’s spine. Geralt placed a hand on his rump, tracing his thumb over the hole with an amused smile as he kept pumping his dick.</p><p>“A slut like yourself doesn’t need preparation, all sloppy and loose from use.” It couldn’t be further from the truth, his entrance refusing to give way for the pad of his thumb despite how much he prodded. Yet, Jaskier nodded in agreement, making huffed noises resembling <i>”yes,”</i> as he pushed back onto his hand.</p><p>Geralt moved himself closer to the edge of the bed, his strong knees and thighs framing in the other’s body as he guided the tip of his cock to the hole. It was glistening with what saliva the bard had managed to get on it, the witcher forcing the tight entrance to give way for his cock.</p><p>It took a little while, Geralt never letting up as he kept adding more and more pressure upon Jaskier. Slowly, he felt the tip breach him, his head getting enveloped by that tight, virginal heat as he popped inside. He stayed there for a moment, watching pained tears silently well up in the bard’s eyes only to fall over and stain the rug. Still he made no effort to move, actually pushing himself back onto the dry length as expected of him. </p><p>Geralt took hold of the man’s hip as he eased the rest of himself inside, hissing at the tight clutch around him. His other hand was still guiding his shaft, holding it steady as he applied the needed force to sink inside him dry. After a full minute, his hips snapped against Jaskier’s arse, the bard full on crying now from the stretch with an ill fitted smile on his lips. Tremors shook the man in Geralt’s grip, his body overwhelmed by the sensation as the witcher was fully seated inside.</p><p>“Fuck yourself on me.” It was cruel, but so was the whole situation. He knew it would be easy for him to manoeuvre himself inside of him, thrusting hard and unrelentingly into the heat as the other simply laid there and took it. But he wanted Jaskier to be the one to torment himself, acting like a desperate whore that wanted nothing but Geralt to fill up his body with his thick cock despite the searing pain. </p><p>With a shaky breath, the bard shifted forward, Geralt’s cock catching onto the dry walls as he was eased out of the hole. When half of his cock was out, Jaskier moved back again, fresh tears spilling as he forced the man inside him. Geralt ordered him to speed up after a minute, Jaskier following along without hesitation as he worked himself up to be properly fucked by the witcher.</p><p>Geralt wanted him to look as debauched as they came, making sure each thrust inside made his body shiver in pleasure not actually present. The bard’s length twitched and filled up even more, leaking into the rug as he moved.</p><p>“Completely ruined. You could never truly satisfy me with that loose hole of yours.” Geralt toyed with the rim as he watched his cock disappear into the heat, hearing a tiny whine escaping the bard as he accepted the statement. Moving on, the witcher instead toyed with his mind, making Jaskier clench up around him as to repair what was not broken. The grip on his cock edged on painful for Geralt, tearing a groan from his lips as he began to rock his hips in time with the bard’s thrusts. “Gods, you’re such a whore trying to please me even when you know it will never be enough.”</p><p>Geralt took a good hold with both of his hands around the man’s hips, thrusting hard inside of him as he felt his edge draw closer. It was so good, so tight, so warm. Jaskier let out a scream underneath him, shaking and trembling as pain shot through his entire being and soiled the scent around them. It sent Geralt even further along, his balls aching with need as he fucked himself hard into the bard. Obediently, Jaskier kept moving himself onto the cock spearing him, disregarding all natural survival instincts as his own dick bobbed between his legs.</p><p>“Fuck-“ Geralt bit back his loud moan, closing his eyes as he settled into a punishing rut. His balls drew up as he pumped his seed into the other, fucking himself through his orgasm while he felt Jaskier spending himself untouched under him. </p><p>He indulged himself in a few more thrusts, his cock then slipping out of the slick hole as it softened. Jaskier twitched and shook from the exertion on his body, panting loudly in between hiccups and sobs. There was a blissful smile on his face, eyes looking back towards Geralt with adoration. </p><p>The witcher tucked himself back into his trousers before dressing the bard up in his small clothes, watching a stain slowly grow as his thick seed dribbled out of him. He eased the man onto the bed and tucked him in, resigning himself for a few hours of reading before he went to join his companion in bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment! It greatly fuels my writing and ensures a continuation!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to send any requests or share any ideas with me on my tumblr! @whaticantshowyou</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>